Architectural mesh panels add an aesthetic look to a building façade while also adding additional benefits such as security, fall protection, and ventilation. Large mesh panels such as those spanning the heights of building can be used, for example, on parking garages in order to improve the appearance thereof. These large mesh panels are typically manufactured from a flexible mesh, such as that utilized in conveyor belts, and require a tensioning system to apply pre-tension to the mesh panel in order to keep the mesh taught so that it can withstand large wind loads. An example of such an architectural mesh system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,888 to Cambridge International, Inc., the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In contrast, smaller framed mesh panels of rigid architectural mesh are typically used as wall panels, ceiling panels, room dividers, handrail in-fill panels, elevator wall panels, and the like. An example of an architectural mesh used in a smaller rigid panel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D483,953 to Cambridge International, Inc., the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The rigid nature required for these panels prevents a flexible mesh from being utilized in these applications because the typical mesh tensioning system is too bulky to fit inside of the conventional framing components.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the marketplace for a mesh panel system with a self-contained tensioning system integral to a frame such that the tension required to utilize flexible mesh can be applied. The advantages of utilizing a flexible mesh in a framed mesh panel include a greater variety of available mesh patterns and appearances, lower costs, lighter weight, increased ventilation, and light transparency.